El despertar
by PseudoEscritorFracasado
Summary: Nació como el mayor, como el chico de la profecía y con el potencial de volverse una leyenda. Vivió su vida en el olvido, sin el amor y el calor de una familia, pero con el poder y conocimiento de leyendas perdidas y creídas ficticias. Caerá en la oscuridad o cumplirá con el propósito para el que nació.


**Espero les guste esta historia cliché en donde Naruto es ignorado por su familia y blah, blahb, blah.**

**Gracias por leer, atentamente:**

**Un pseudo escritor de pacotilla. **

**Pd: En su gran mayoría no describiré a los personajes.**

**Prólogo**

Encontramos a un niño de 9 años sentado frente a una fogata junto a otra persona la cual sus rasgos no se podían apreciar por la oscuridad que abundaba en el lugar.

-Entonces, ¿luego de tantos años me contaras tu historia?- Dijo una voz infantil

La otra persona volteo a verlo, y dando un pequeño resoplido le contesta –Supongo, al menos mi historia no se perderá después de muerto-

Eran las 11 p.m, me encontraba ansioso y expectante ¿Se preguntaran el por qué? Hoy, 10 de octubre nacerán mis 2 pequeños hermanos. Jamás en vida me había sentido así. Todo era gozo y felicidad, hasta que un ser enorme con nueve colas y un aspecto infernal atacó a Konoha, Minato Namikaze el Cuarto Hokage junto a Jiraiya, Tsunade y Sarutobi le plantaron frente a este ser, el cual tiempo después descubrí que era el Kyuubi no yoko, el bijuu más poderoso. Lucharon ferozmente pero por más que trataban no lograban hacer mayor daño a la bestia. Minato en un intento desesperado de evitar que la bestia causara más daños en la aldea tele transporto con ayuda del hiraishin al kyuubi fuera de ella. La única idea que tuvo para lograr derrotar al ser era sellarlo en un recién nacido, pero esto conllevaba un gran precio. Debía dar un alma para sellar a otra alma.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los demás a brindarle apoyo al Cuarto, al verlos Minato les explico su único plan para poder parar esa pesadilla, y pidiéndoles tiempo para poder realizar los arreglos necesarios para proceder con el desaparece en un flash amarillo.

Sarutobi solo observo un momento el lugar donde estuvo Minato con una sonrisa y dio un salto para poder apoyar a sus preciados alumnos.

_**Cambio de lugar**_

Apareciendo en un destello amarillo, alertando a las 3 presencias en ese cuarto de su llegada.

-Kushina, lo siento, por más que intente pensarlo esta fue la única manera de poder detenerlo- El rubio la vio y soltó un par de lágrimas –Debo sellar al Kyuubi dentro de Yoko y de Menma-

La mencionada solo volteó a verlo con una mirada de dolor – NO, ellos… ellos no deben llevar esa carga dentro de ellos, el dolor de ser un Jinchuriki… Minato no…- a medida que hablaba su voz se quebraba y pequeños brotes de lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. –Minato, no puedes hacer esto… no quiero… no quiero perderte… quiero que crezcan a tu lado, quiero… Yo seré el contenedor, tomara años para que vuelva a formarse…-

Minato se aceró a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, le acaricio el pelo –Tranquila, ellos estarán bien, tendrán una mamá cariñosa, un hermano que los cuidara como si su vida dependiera de ello, Sensei, Tsunade y Sarutobi-sama… Serán vistos como héroes- El cuarto se volteó, agarro su distintiva capa se la coloco y cargo a los dos pequeños entre sus brazos. –Confía en mi Kushina, pero necesitare de tu ayuda.-

Kushina se acerco y abrazo a los 3 y desaparecieron en un flash.

_**Campo de batalla**_

No la estaban pasando bien, como habían sobrevivido tanto es un misterio. El ser podría ser considerado un Dios.

Las colas se abalanzaron por ellos y a centímetros de penetrarlos se detuvieron. Confundidos voltearon a ver que sucedía, y ahí estaba Minato con Gamabunta, estaban deteniendo al Kyuubi junto a las cadenas de chakra de Kushina.

Minato dio un potente salto hasta llegar con ellos –Disculpen la demora- Volteando a ver a Jiraiya –Sensei, podría sostenerlos un momento, por favor-

Dicho esto se los entregó al Gamma-sennin e invoco unos altares. Jiraiya deposito a los niños en ellos.

-Minato, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- Sarutobi preguntó con claro miedo en su voz.

Minato no contesto y realizo una serie de sellos –Shiki Fujiin-

Se sintió un aura más tenebrosa y poderosa que la del kyuubi en el lugar y a la expectativa de un ser ancestral y tenebroso, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que en lugar de ello apareció un anciano con una larga barba y lo que parecía ser una capa con el Kanji de "Primera división".

-Mmmm, me han invocado, ¿díganme a que se debe esta acción?- La voz denotaba poder e irritación, volteo a ver al Kyuubi y con un movimiento de su bastón fue rodeado por un fuego excesivamente poderoso.

-Shinigami-sama, lo he invocado para poder sellar a ese demonio dentro de mis dos hijos- Un poco temeroso contestó –Quiero dividir el ying y el yang del kyuubi-

-Conoces el precio de esta acción ¿verdad?- Minato asintió.

El shinigami camino hacia el ser y alrededor de él aparecieron dos manos espectrales que se introdujeron a la bestia. El kyuubi dio un potente alarido de dolor, la figura del kyuubi fue disminuyendo hasta que en su lugar se encontraban dos esferas, una negra y una blanca, las cuales se introdujeron dentro de los bebés. En ellos aparecieron figuras en sus pequeños estómagos, y empezaron a llorar.

-Hecho, ahora ¿Qué alma compensara esta acción?- Minato a punto de responder cuando recibe un golpe en la nuca de parte de Sarutobi dejándolo inconsciente. –Lo siento Minato, tienes una familia a la cual proteger, es tiempo de dejar que las nuevas generaciones tomen el camino. Esta vieja hoja tuvo que morir hace mucho, pero me alegra que no. Jiraiya, Tsunade, gracias por todo, espero impartan la voluntad del fuego como se debe, perdonen a este viejo por todos los errores que ha cometido a lo largo de su vida…"

Sin dar tiempo a contestar se posiciono frente al shinigami -La mía Shinigami-sama, yo sere el sacrificio- El tercero dirigió la mirada a Kushina –Cuidalos y dile a Minato que espero no verlos en un largo tiempo, sé que ellos crecerán para ser leyendas, disfruten las maravillas de esta vida-

Asintiendo, el shinigami introdujo las mismas manos dentro del tercer hokage y saco de el una esfera azul y desapareció –_Interesante, siento un poder familiar en esta aldea, talvez deba verificarlo- _

Sarutobi se desplomo, su cuerpo yacía inerte y sin vida. Esta acción tendría cambios tremendos en el futuro, para bien o para mal.

_**Casa de los namikaze **_

Un pequeño se encontraba dormido en su cuarto, ya sea por el miedo que tenía o el estrés de no saber qué había sucedido en aquel lugar. Un frío recorrió su cuerpo y se retorció debido a la incomodidad que esta le provoco.

Detrás de él se encontraba el mismo shinigami observándolo detenidamente –Definitivamente, eres su reencarnación, te daré una pequeña ayuda muchacho, la necesitaras en un futuro- Tocando su cabeza con un haz azul alrededor de su mano dijo –Confío en que guíes bien a este niño en tu despertar Kurosaki, o debería decir nuevo Zangetsu…- desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

_**Años después **_

Han pasado 4 años desde el ataque del Kyuubi y la aldea poco a poco iba recobrando su usual resplandor y levantándose poco a poco.

Observamos a un pequeño rubio sentado en la rama de un árbol viendo a un lugar en específico. A un jardín donde se encontraban 4 personas en lo que parecía ser un entreno, estas personas eran su familia, o bueno a lo que podría llamarse una. Minato y Kushina casi nunca le dirigían la palabra después del suceso de hace 4 años, y sus hermanos… bueno su relación nunca fue la mejor. Enfocaron toda su atención hacia ellos, y si lo necesitaban, pero no era justo que le hicieran todo lo que le hicieron por ellos. En verdad empezaba a odiarlos.

-Pareces un acosador ¿Sabes eso?- Una voz interrumpió el tren de pensamientos del rubio

-Itachi, Shishui a que se debe el hermoso gusto de tenerlos aquí- Sin voltear la mirada respondió

-Vamos Naruto, no seas tan sarcástico.- Alego Shishui con mirada de molestia. –Solo pasábamos a ver como se encuentra nuestro rubio favorito-

-Mmmm, nueva misión itachi ¿Me equivoco?- Naruto dirigió la mirada a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Correcto, sensei nos quiere en 20 minutos en el campo de entrenamiento 7- La voz monótona de itachi sonó en el lugar –Sabes, no es necesario observarlos cada día, deberías acercarte-

-No sirve de nada itachi, ya lo he intentado varias veces y lo sabes- Con molestia en su voz se levantó.

-Vamos Naruto, no seas así, sabes que Itachi tiene razón.- Shishui toco el hombro de Naruto con cara de simpatía.

-Shisui… olvídenlo, deberían ir con Sensei, saben que no le gusta esperar.- Salto del árbol hacia una ventana cercana –Los alcanzo en unos momentos- sin más entro y cerro su ventana.

-Solo un par de años más Naruto, deberías aguantar lo suficiente- Una extraña voz se manifestó en el cuarto.

-Lo sé, me ha intrigado mucho las anécdotas que me has contado Sensei.- Naruto procedio a ponerse una capa (Como La de Gray solo que en negro) –Debería conocer ese… Earthland del que tanto habla- Naruto volteo a ver a una persona pelinaranja con aspecto fantasmal.

-Tan apresurado como siempre ¿no?- La cara de desaprobación se hizo evidente.

-Me conoce Ichigo-Sensei- Abriendo la venta volteo a verlo –La curiosidad de poder aprender a manejar otro poder aparte del chakra y reiatsu me emociona como no tiene una idea- Saltando fuera de ella procedió a estirar las piernas –Y dejar este asqueroso lugar es mi mayor sueño.- Suspiro y volteo a ver su casa. -¿Familia he? Tch, jamás harían algo así si en verdad lo fuera.-

Ichigo solo pudo poner cara de tristeza, su pupilo estaba tomando un camino que nunca quiso que tomara. –Naruto… solo no hagas algo estúpido, aún queda tiempo y no estás listo para ir a Earthland, aún no es el momento, cuando tengas 15 años…-

-A Orochimaru-Sensei no le gusta esperar, dejaremos esta charla para más tarde- tronando su cuello y con clara molestia en su voz respondió.-Shunpo- y desapareció en un borrón.

**FIN**

Realmente no se a que quiero llegar con esta historia vaga y dispersa, pero a la larga lo sabre.


End file.
